The present disclosure relates generally to radio communication hardware. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for wideband image-rejecting receivers.
Radio communication hardware, such as radio frequency (RF) receivers and transmitters, can be used to send and receive electronic signals, including RF signals. It can be useful to have radio communication hardware that can operate at high frequencies and with large bandwidth. However, it can be difficult to enable such performance features while ensuring that the signal provided to digital signal processing components is at an appropriate frequency and also avoiding noise, images, and other undesired effects.